Love Can Be Found Anywhere
by prettibunn13
Summary: Edward meets Bella one night at a Halloween party. He’s smitten by her. The problem is that Bella had a boyfriend and he destroyed her spirit which makes her think love isn’t real. Can Edward prove her wrong?
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Alice, I'm not going to that party tonight!" I yelled.

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a twenty-one English major in college. I live in an apartment in New York and go to school at Syracuse College University (A/N I don't know if that's a real college.). My best friend, Alice Cullen, lives next door to me. I have known her since freshman year in high school and we've been friends ever since. I had a boyfriend and his name is Jacob.

I've known Jacob from when I was six. We would always play with each other when I went on the Quileute reservation or when he came to my dad's house. We started dating when I was a senior in high school. He was super nice at first, but six months later, everything went downhill. He started ordering me around; saying who I could and couldn't hang out with, telling me when I could go out, and he had even hit me a few times. I decided I had had enough and filed charges against him.

I haven't seen him since then and hope not to ever again. Tonight one of Alice's friend's, Rosalie, is hosting a Halloween party and she invited us. Alice immediately started looking for costumes. They ranged from sassy school girl, naughty nurse, wicked witch, and so forth. She decided to be Catwoman and her boyfriend, Jasper was going as Bruce Wayne. She is going to make me a sexy vampiress.

"And why not Bella? I'm going with Jasper. Maybe you can meet someone there also."

I sighed, annoyed. She knew I wasn't looking even though I yearned for someone.

"'Cause I'm not interested right now,"

"That's a load of shit. You have wanted someone for a long time. I can see it in your eyes. You are an open book."

"I don't give a crap. I'm still not going."

"Bella," Alice hissed at me, glaring. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way you **are **going."

I swallowed loudly and gave up. When Alice wants something done, it gets done.

"Fine, Alice. I'll go to the stupid party."

"Thank you! You won't regret it. I swear!"

"Mmhm. Do I have to wear that dress though?"

The dress was a dark blood red for the corset and jet black for the skirt. The skirt went to the middle of my thighs. The corset was strapless and the the edge of the neckline had lace on it. The skirt clung to my legs and red lace was on the hem of it. I was also suppose to wear black thigh-highs with red garters at the top and black high heeled boots that went to my calves. In my mind I looked like a gothic hooker.

"Of course Bella. You'll look great in it. Now sit down and let me do your hair and make-up. I think we should go with the sexy, mysterious look. Guys will be on you all night. Trust the expert."

I rolled my eyes at that last sentence and thought," I hope so."

**Okay peoples. That's the end of Chapter 1. If I can get at least 5 reviews then I'll update again. Thanx. 3 Prettibunn!**

This is my first story so, YAY ME!

Chapter 2

"Alice," I complained. "It shouldn't take this much effort just to do my make-up."

She decided that she was going to give me sexy, mysterious look. To do that, she had to give me a "smoky" look around my eyes, make my skin paler than it already is, and my lips blood red with a strawberry lip gloss just in case I ended up "getting jumped" tonight. My hair was in loose curls, flowing around me with the fake red and black streaks. I was in high heeled boots that were two inches high. I guess she had so mercy in her tonight.

The dress was extremely uncomfortable though. It had a strapless, black corset that laced up in the back and a blood red skirt that flared out and ended mid-thigh. The neckline of the corset was had black lace at the edge and it clung to my chest. I was wearing black thigh highs with red lacey garters on top. In my mind I looked like a gothic hooker.

She snorted loudly. "Of course it does. The party only started five minutes ago and I'm nearly done. Don't worry; all the good guys will still be available when we get there."

"I hope. I'm trying to get over my belief."

"The one where you think love isn't real? Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Why Alice? Nothing was your fault," I tried to reassure her.

"I know, but still. Jacob was always a bastard. **(A/N: I love Jacob but, in the series Bella always loved Edward so yeah. Sorry Jacob fans.)** He broke down all the hope and love you had."

"I know Alice. That's why I'm gonna try and not let my fear to be loved ruin my life."

She squealed. "Oh, Bella. You are so beautiful. Ready to see the new vampire you?"

I shrugged, "It's now or never so what the hell."

She spun the vanity chair around to face the full length mirror. I gasped at the girl in the mirror. She was beautiful, even for a vampire. I stood up and spun around. For some strange reason, this outfit gave me some confidence. The girl smiled, revealing two vampire fangs.

Her brown eyes were dark, but mysterious at the same time. Her face was snow white, but beautiful at the same time. It took some thinking, but I finally realized that the girl in the mirror was actually me. All I could do was give Alice a hug and say, "Thank you! I look amazing."


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, but school has been a pain in my butt, making me work hard. I am trying to at least get 10 reviews with this chapter. This is for you, Champ!**_

We arrived at Rose's place, the music blasting at top notch. Rose was a friend I met through Alice. She was a prideful, but sweet girl. Not to mention extremely beautiful. Next to her, with her wavy golden locks, bright blue eyes, and curvaceous body, I looked like a toad. Alice and I walked up the steps, only to be blinded by flashing lights.

People were grinding against each other to the music or just socializing.

"Alice! Bella!"

We turned around to see Rosalie walking towards us with Jasper right behind her in a dashing black suit with a red silk tie and blond hair slicked back. Rosalie was dressed up like a geisha. She enveloped us in a hug and looked us over.

"Great costumes! I am so proud that my little virginal Bella has finally come out of her shell." She gave me a wink and I felt my face heat up with a blush. _Don't make it known to the whole freaking world_, I thought.

"Hello Bella," Jasper greeted me then gave Alice a kiss on her forehead. Jasper was a sweet understanding guy just like his sister except Rose liked to embarrass me just like her boyfriend, Emmett.

"Did I hear that my precious snookums named Isabella is here?" A male voice boomed. I was immediately lifted into the air by huge, muscular arms.

"Can't –breathe-Emmett," I gasped out.

"Sorry," he set me down. "I guess my little Bella doesn't like it rough. Too bad."

I blushed an even deeper red. Everyone laughed at my face. I was always the one they liked to egg on.

"Alright enough messing with the virgin. Jazz, go dance," Alice said, pulling him onto the area where people were dancing.

"Emmett and I are going to dance too. Are you going to be okay?" Rose eyes looked concerned.

I flashed my best smile, nodded, then walked away to find somewhere to be by myself. All of a sudden I tripped, falling into this guy dressed as werewolf. He caught me then straightened me. I looked up to see….

_**Sorry this is so short, but I was starting to get tired and couldn't type anymore. Please review and give me suggestions or comments. 3 Prettibunn.**_


End file.
